Sega's Promise
by Freefall101
Summary: Meet the ex-rogue female Autobot, who had been nameless for most of her life. Being called Spark-Crusher for her brutal reputation and being named "Sega" by a young boy, Sega has a long story to tell. Join Sega and her adventure with the Autobots, whom she'd just joined with. Takes place after the last TF movies. This is my very first fanfiction, so yeah, prob not as exciting :P
1. More Than Meets the Eye

The Spark-Crusher

Chapter One

More Than Meets the Eye

_In the beginning, before I met Adrian, I had no real name. In the beginning, I was nameless. Until my deadly reputation of my fatal battle move become highly popular in the southern parts of the galaxy, I became known as the Spark-Crusher. Because when I fight, once I get my prey on the ground, I use my claws and pull out their sparks and crush them. It assures immediate death with very, very little chances of survival- and that's if they have any chances of survival at all._

_I am neither Autobot or Decepticon. Well, in my early years, I was Autobot. That was my origin. I traveled about space with my brother, both of us not really classifying ourselves either Autobot or Decepticon. But, however, we always fought a 'con whenever we had the chance. But then Crimson was killed in a spacebridge explosion. I still remember how I felt when I watched the nuclear explosions from miles away. I had hoped he was still alive but deep down inside, I knew he was dead. Crimson was dead...And I was alone..._

_I guess, one could say, I went rogue, and wasn't Autobot anymore. But at the same time, I wasn't Decepticon either. I crawled about the whole of space killing both whenever I felt the need was is when my reputation began to grow as I crushed the sparks of others. Brutal way to kill yes, but very necessary when it comes for a quick kill. In a place where you're alone and don't can't afford to trust anyone, the rule is quick and simple: Kill or be killed._

_Now, I don't know how in the name of the All Spark I decided to go to come here, to Earth, and aid the Autobots. Like I said, I went rogue. Why'd a rogue all of the sudden get up and return to the group that it had fled from? I guess instinct guided me here. After I lost my brother, I relyed on instinct a big lot._

_This is the planet where I met Adrian. I landed on the solid land mass of the United States of America, in a region that they call southern California. Adrian was a hispanic boy who lived in a poor home with an alcoholic father. This is also where I learn that alcohol is bad and this is where I decided I didn't like alcohol. Adrian's father abused him. I eventually took Adrian away from him. But that doesn't happen until two months later._

_When Adrian first discovered of my existence, I was trying to save him from a 'con. At the end of the scenario, I killed the 'con, of course, but I couldn't bring myself to leave the innocent human youth. No, my work wasn't finished yet. And it still isn't finished. I took Adrian home. But then get this. I couldn't bring myself to leave him behind. I don't know why. There was something about that boy...I felt the need to protect him...I feel that pull now even as I speak..._

_After two months of our secret, strong-bonded friendship, Adrian came to me and he looked very, very different. He had spots of bluish-purple about his golden skin and he was crying and the skin surrounding his right eye had a blackish look to it. His bottom lip was busted and he his clothes were dirty, torn, and stained with the human body lubricants that is called blood. I felt anger surge within my spark when I seen this. I couldn't understand how one could hate their own offspring in such way. Didn't Mr. Sanchez care? I did. I care for Adrian. I still do. And the day I took him away, was the day I forgotten my vow to my brother and I made a new promise: That'd I'd be there for Adrian forever and ever._

"Sega!" a high-pitched voice snapped Sega's attention. She turned to see the golden-skinned human youth boy jumping around her feet. Adrian was 9 years old, almost 10. It was dawn, perhaps 7:50 a.m, and it was friday. A school day, for Adrian- which means a duty-day for me. Over the weekends, I am with Adrian around the clock. But when Adrian's at school, she was at the army base, with the other Autobots.

"Time for school?" Sega asked, shoving her thoughts of nostalgia to the deep depths of her mind.

"Yeah, sleepy-head!" Adrian huffed teasingly. About them, several other Autobots and soldiers watched them blankly. "Wake up already. You're gonna have me late!"

Sega chuckled. "Fine, fine," she said as she transformed into the blue and black mustang. Her car door opened. "Come now, youth. You don't want to be late."

"Sega," said a voice. It belongs to Ratchet. "I don't think you're-"

"Fit enough?" Sega demanded. "I'm fit enough to bring Adrian to school."

"I don't know," Ratchet said hesitantly.

"I know," Sega said. She was very touchy around these Autobots. Especially around Ratchet and Optimus. They both were demanding when it came to orders. "I'm just going to bring him to school and come right back. What's the harm?"

"The harm is you breaking something or losing a bolt," Ratchet retorted softly."

Sega sighed. "I'm not going to lose a bolt."

"Take Mirage with you, just in case," Ratchet said.

Sega felt her cables tighten. "I don't need an escort, Ratchet," she said coldly. "I'm very familiar with this city."

"Yes and so are the Decepticons," Ratchet said.

Sega suppressed a growl. She didn't like fighting in front of Adrian. But that didn't mean she minded be treated like a mere sparkling either. _Ratchet, you blasted bolt-head!_, Sega thought frustratingly.

"I'm not taking Mirage," Sega said stubbornly.

"Oh, why so hostile?" the french accent of Mirage slightly startled Sega.

"Sega!" Adrian whined. "What are you doing? We gotta go."

Sega growled one last time at the pair of mechs. "Fine, just stay out of my way!" And with that, she pulled away out of the lot. She failed to notice Optimus watching nearby. Ratchet met the Prime's gaze and shrugged his shoulders. Sega, a.k.a Spark-Crusher, had just came to the Autobots three months ago. She had landed in Southern California, where she stayed for two months due to growing a strong friendship with the young human boy, Adrian Sanchez. Sega protected that boy more than her own self.

Sega led the way through the maze of the city. It was a chilly morning and Adrian wore his long sleeved bright red shirt and white skinny jeans. Sega chuckled at the pants that were tight on the human's legs.

"Tell me again why humans like these skinny jeans? I prefer you wearing the normal jeans that don't show the true thick of your legs."

"Because their comfortable!" Adrian exclaimed.

"That's what they all say," Sega giggled, rolling her icy-blue optics dramatically, though she knew no one could see.

"Why do you wear white striped, black wheels?" Adrian suddenly asked.

Sega saw instantly where he was driving at. "Because it's pure fashion!" she couldn't resist exclaiming.

"What is?" Mirage suddenly asked.

Adrian laughed. "Her wheels!"

"What? _Those?!_" Mirage laughed. "Lemme' show you some _real_ wheels!" The hot, cherry-red Ferrari sped up ahead and showed off his golden-streaked wheels. "How do you like my kicks? I had just installed them last Earth week."

"Really nice, Mirage," Sega retorted sarcastically, teasing the mech. She pulled into Adrian's new school. She sighed. It had been settled. Adrian was going to school, giving Sega time to help out with the Autobots. But today was the first day of putting the plan into action and Sega was already worried that something would go wrong. Sega shone her hologram in the front seat, shaping the person to appear to look like Adrian. She pulled to a halt right outside of the elementary school. Several kids were about the school yard, but surprisingly, Adrian didn't seem shy as he normally did. Perhaps he was relieved to be around kids his own age again. Sega wouldn't be shocked, if that was true.

"Have a nice day, Adrian," the hologram said as the 9-year old boy jumped from out of the back seat.

"Bye, Se- Mama!" Adrian called to her, waving his hand.

Sega suppressed the urge laugh and watched her dependant walk up to the school. When he disappeared inside, she pulled away, trying to linger around the school for a while longer incase a Decepticon would pop out or if Adrian would come screaming out of the school. Mirage was waiting for her near a curve.

"What are you worried about?" he asked. "It's just school."

"Anything can happen," Sega said quickly. "C'mon. We'd better get back to base. We've work to do."

"Agreed."

* * *

Sega grunted as she allowed the soldiers try their new battle technique on her. She had at least a dozen of them on her. But what amused Sega the most was the way how they thought a few strings was going to pin down a big former like Megatron and Optimus. Mirage, Bumblebee, and herself maybe. But there was some huge doubt for a former like Optimus.

When the humans finished praising one another over having Sega pinned to the ground, the freed the fembot and Sega stood to go report to Optimus. "Drilling complete, sir," Sega said.

Optimus glanced up from his data pad. "Good," he said. He returned to his work.

Sega didn't like being left to stand there looking awkward. "What do I do now, sir?" she pushed.

Optimus glanced up. "You'll join Bumblebee and I on patrol. And we'll be departing as soon as I get this report through with Ratchet.

Sega rose one optic ridge. "It must be very important, to say it has the Prime and the well-known scout to retrieve it," Sega said, her choice of words dragging the Prime's attention. Optimus was staring at her through the tops of his optics. Sega, knowing she was being watched but had her head turned away, continued. "Why am I included? Why not Ratchet? You do, after all, trust him best. Why me? I'm but a mere, weak ex-rogue. There's a reason you're trusting me, Optimus. Why just trust one who has recently left the road of a rogue and devotes all of her actions for the sake one mere human's fate?"

Optimus thought for a moment. "Sega...You are more than meets the eye."

Sega blinked once, not revealing no emotion. "That...Is a response...But not the response I had expected." She was trying so hard to control herself.

Optimus rose his head and blinked as well, but he showed the emotion of interest. "What did you expect?"

Sega held his gaze without a flinch, despite he towered over her perhaps a good ten feet. "I'd expected you to say something like, 'You are a rogue; you can not be trusted.'"

"No, I would not," Optimus said. "I wouldn't say that to no fellow Autobot."

"Fellow?" Sega scoffed in disbelief. She lost it. "You've known me for only three Earth months."

"Sega," Optimus sighed as he typed out of the data pad, clearly finished with the reports. "I have told many of the Autobots this- I shall repeat it once again to you. I care for all Autobots."

Sega felt anger boil within her spark chamber. "Perhaps you've forgotten I wasn't an Autobot."

"You were in the beginning," Optimus said. "And so long as the rogue showed good in his or her own self, I'd care for them too."

Sega hissed in frustration. "I'll be out waiting over there whenever you're ready to go," she said stiffly and she turned her back on her leader and stalked away. She pretended not to notice Bumblebee approach the Prime, giving her a curious look as she passed him.

Sega transformed and sat at the entrance of the base. Five minutes later, Optimus and Bumblebee joined her, both of them in alt form. Optimus took lead. Bumblebee offered her to go first, but she allowed him to pass. She didn't want to be anywhere near Optimus for the time being. Optimus led the way from the city into a country like area. It was 1:30 p.m when they reached their destination: a pile of rocks and debris. Sega's optic ridge twitched.

"Transform," Optimus ordered.

Bumblebee and Sega transformed. Bumblebee was clearly interested in the pile. Sega was ticked. "Um, quick question," she said rather tartly, grabbing the attention of both mechs. "We were driving for _two and a half hours_ for a pile of _rocks_?"

Bumblebee was the first to speak, with the aid of his radio "This isn't any kind pile of rocks, madam," he said. "We're here to retrieve the a very special weapon from a well-known Prime."

"Who? Him?" Sega jerked her head at Optimus.

"No," Optimus said. "It is the shield of Zeta Prime we've come for."

"So how is it different from any other shield?" Sega asked. Bumblebee stared at her. "What? I'm being completely serious."

"Zeta Prime's shield has legendary power, Sega," Optimus said. "It wards off all attacks and heals mortal wounds."

"Ah," Sega said. "Well then. What are we standing here for? Let's retrieve it and go."

Bumblebee shook his head. "It won't be that easy," he said in a warning, almost teasing tone.

Sega frowned. "Why?"

"Because we don't know the exact location," Optimus explained.

Sega sighed. _Great! This is going to to be a lo-oong day!_

* * *

Sega picked Adrian up two hours late. "Adrian, I'm sorry. I didn't forget- I was just a little caught up. I was helping Optimus."

"It's okay," Adrian said. "I actually had fun."

Sega grinned, even though nobody could see so. "Did you?"

"Yeah!" Adrian exclaimed. "I got to meet the track team! We raced and I came in third place. Coach is interested in having me now."

"Oh, Adrian that's great!" Sega exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you. Are you going to join the team?"

"Yes, Sega," Adrian said, his eyes shining.

Sega's engine purred, the sound that she couldn't stop herself from making when she was pleased. She pulled into base and allowed Adrian to climb out of her interior. It was 5:27 and Adrian had homework. Sega transformed and picked him up and sat him in his small compartment area where he could sit along with the other human soldiers. It was a good place for the humans to go where they didn't have to worry about being squashed under the massive feet of the Autobots. Sega had made it a requirement to Adrian to stay on that platform at all times.

While Adrian to do his homework, Sega transformed and sat parked there, keeping to herself, and feeling whole again now that Adrian was there. She almost slipped into recharge before she felt the comm link trying to make contact with her. She recognized it as Optimus. She sighed and allowed the comm link to try to break through her barrier for a moment. Then she opened, feeling satisfied that she had her point across to the Prime.

**_What do you want,_** she demanded hotly, still a little ticked about their conversation earlier that day. How dare he, judge her and call her an Autobot!

**_I must speak with you,_** replied the red and blue mech.

**_I'm not interested! Try again later._** she told him.

**_Sega, it will hold you only but a few Earth minutes,_** Optimus said.

**_You'd best make those Earth minutes quick!,_** Sega spat.

**_Sega, listen. What I said earlier this Earth day. I did not mean to upset you. Forgive me._** Optimus said. **_You may not have been Autobot before, but you are now. And as leader of the Autobots, their well being is my responsibility. I do care for you Sega. I don't rank the value of my fellow comrades. I never have, and I never will. You are like all of the other Autobots, Sega, you are more than meets the eye._**

Sega thought for a moment. That was exactly what she'd been waiting to hear. She smiled, despite she was in car form.**_ Apology accepted, Optimus._**

**_I am pleased you accept,_** Optimus said.

**_Optimus?_**

**_Yes, Sega?,_** asked the large 14-wheeler.

**_I noted that you spoke as if you were not part of the Autobots. Optimus, you are no different from us. You may be Prime, but you are more than meets the eye._**

Optimus was slightly surprised by her words then he said, **_Agreed, Sega...But not as much as you and the rest of my fellow comrades._**


	2. The Roar of Emotional Agony

**Hey ppls. I forgotten to add in a few things for chapter one. First of all, I forgotten about my disclaimer. No I do not own Transformers. If anything, I only own Sega/Sparkcrusher, Adrian Sanchez, Crimson, and Shadow- a character who'll appear later on in the story. Again, these are my first fanfic stories, so if you have any questions, don't hesitate to post them in reviews or just message me. Oh, and I forgotten to add in my first chapter: Sega's alt is a dark blue, 2013 mustang with black streaks on her side and her main weapons is razors and claws but that (I'm referring to her weapon, not her alt) will soon change later on in the story as she grows more mature.**

The Spark-Crusher

Chapter Two

The Roar of Emotional Agony

****_I once recall my brother, Crimson, telling me about our creators. He told me how our male creator was a bright red Autobot and how our mother was one of the city's local scouts. I don't reminisce much about my creators. I only remember large hands holding me and large feet walking right past me. Most of all, I remember their voices and their hugs. I remember them being...sweet. That's pretty much it. Crimson is the only reason why I know so much about my creators. He is the only reason why I'm even standing here now. Crimson raised me; Our creators were killed before I could even walk at least two yards. Yeah, it is sad. I think about it everyday. I always wonder what my mother would be like and if my father was just a replica of Crimson._  
_As I sit here at the rear entrance of the base, I often wonder if they're any other formers out there who are just like me. Rogue, fighting for survival, defending a one close and only friend. Funny, fate is. It sets you up on a path that shows that you are sure to lead a lonesome life. But then all of the sudden, you are part of a group- a group that gives a rogue a chance. I'll never forget what Optimus told me last week. "You are more than meets the eye," he had told me._  
_Nobody, not even Adrian, I don't think, knows how much that means to me. I feel a magnetic pull to Optimus. It's not that of romance, I don't think. More like friendship. But, if I'm not careful with myself, it could fall into being romance right? I can't have romantic feelings directed to Optimus or any other mech. I have to devote my time to being a warrior and most of all being a guardian to Adrian. I just can't abandon him, not after I made that promise._

_I had promise Adrian Sanchez that I'd defend him and raise him until he was big enough, strong enough, and smart enough to start traveling the path of life on his own. Now that doesn't mean once he hits the age of human adult hood, I'm going to leave him. No, it only means that my focus will be more centered...on myself...Not being selfish. I don't think it's being selfish._

_And in speaking of Adrian, his birthday is in two days. If I don't get nothing for him, I'm going to crush my own spark. I really, really need to get him something. After I drop him off at school and return to base, I go to see Optimus to see what my duties are today. As the usual, I have to help out with the drills of the humans and then I'm going on a few patrols. Nothing new._  
_**  
**_Sega knew what to get for Adrian. It came to her as she was helping the Wreckers care for the ship that had brought the second wave of Autobots a year or so ago. She was cleaning the ship's right flank when she heard _Party Rock Anthem_ by LMFAO come on as a ringtone from Captain Lennox's phone. It had startled many of them- nobody knew the captain listened to such music. But Sega knew what a "party" was. It was a celebration of happiness where friends and family would come together and enjoy the company of one another. Often, parties were to celebrate a certain event, like the day one was activated. It was all human customs. The only human custom Sega deemed not a celebration exactly is the tradition that they call a funeral. Basically when they'd come together to mourn the loss of a loved one.

Sega was excited with this idea. But then the problem was that she didn't know how to make a party. So she went to go see Bumblebee. Sega knew that if there was anybot who knew how to make a party, it would be Bumblebee. He has, after all, been around humans more than any other Autobot. After flipping Topspin and Leadfoot into a nearby tank for trying to get in contact with her rear area, Sega made her way to find the station where Bumblebee was taking his break. He was accompanied by Sideswipe.

"May I have a word with you, Bumblebee?" Sega asked.

"Uh-oh," Sideswipe chuckled, nudging the younger yellow scout with his elbow. "Attracting the only fembot around, huh?"

Bumblebee was clearly embarrassed. Sega growled at the silver warrior. "Watch it, 'Sides. You don't want to turn out like those two." Sega pointed with one of her claws at the two Wreckers who were trying desperately to fix up the tank before Captain Lennox was informed. Sega was getting irritated with the jokes about her and every mech she went to speak to. But then again, as far as the Autobots were concerned, she was the only living fembot known. _If this keeps up_, Sega thought grimly, _I'm going to do whatever it takes to find another fembot!_

"Ooh," Sides shuddered.

"Bumblebee, ignore him," Sega said. "I need your help. What do you know about the human custome referred as parties?"

"Parties?" Bumblebee said. "It is a celebration humans hold for important and or exciting events. Such as the day one was born or the day of this particular event that changed the world. Why?"

"Adrian's birthday is the day after tomorrow," Sega explained. "I really want to do something special for him and I think a party will do the trick, considering he's never been to a party before."

"Wait," Sideswipe glanced between the two. "What is a party again?"

"Party," Bumblebee said, replaying the clip he said not to long ago. "It is a celebration humans hold for important and or exciting events. Such as the day one was born or the day this particular event that changed the world."

"Ah," Sideswipe said understanding. "What about marriage?"

"That is a good example of a party...I think," Bumblebee said.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Sega asked. "It celebrates the bonding between two humans. But that is not the party I'm looking for. Adrian isn't bonding with anyone. Are there any others, Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee looked thoughtful for a moment. "There is a celebration called a Fourth of July."

Sega was clearly interested but then the sound of human mirth dragged their attention. It was Sam. "You guys are funny. Real funny. Bumblebee, it's April the fifth. Get real. Adrian's birthday is April the seventh. He'd might like a fiesta or something."

"A fiesta?" Sega asked.

"It is a party only it has more characteristics that are native to the Mexican peoples," Sam explained. "Adrian being hispanic, I think he'd like that. Unless you'd think he'd like something else?"

"Oh, that'll be perfect!" Sega said excitedly. "What sort of things are at a fiesta, Sam?"

"Oh, there are...Um...There is mexican food- of course- and then there is the famous pinata and...Um...I don't know. That's all I know."

"What is a pinata?" Mirage asked.

"It is a large hollow ball made of cardboard that is covered with decorations and it's filled to the brim with candy and sweets. In a fiesta, you pin the pinata up somewhere high and you cover your eyes and you get a club or a bat and you swing at it," Sam explained. "I've swung at a pinata before and they're tons of fun."

"Adrian would like that," Sega murmured to herself.

"SEG-AA!" a human shout echoed throughout the base. Sega veered around to see Charlotte Mearing, the Director of the National Intelligence. Sega didn't like the small human's attitude, which was why each time they conversated, they'd always end up in loud argument. They especially argued when Sega was defending Adrian.

"What?" Sega asked, mentally deciding to try and not to argue with the bleach-blond human.

"Look at what you did!" Ms. Mearing shouted angrily, pointing savagely at a toppled over tank, which was no doubt destroyed.

"What about it?" Sega asked, trying to maintain her calm. She was in a happy mood and didn't want Ms. Mearing to destroy it. Ms. Mearing would have to wait if she wanted to cut a fool over a tiny tank.

"You _demolished_ it!" Ms. Mearing snapped angrily. "Do you know how much _money_ that costs?!"

Sega sniffed at the human disdainfully. "Why am I getting yelled at? I have a right to defend my own rear, do I?"

Ms. Mearing's eyes bulged. "What the f- What does any of this have to deal with your rear?! You just destroyed twenty thousand dollars worth of hard iron over there and you worry about your _butt_?!"

That done it. Sega stomped her foot, silencing the human. All around them, Autobots and humans alike, watched on in silence. Optimus was in his alt form and was sitting next to Ratchet, who was also in alt form. Nobody could tell if they were awake or not. Sega knelt down and lowered her head until one of her large icy-blue optics were level with the human. Then, in the most snarling and menacing voice she could muster, she said:

"And who are you to judge? You didn't even ask what happened. It just so happens your tank was put in the proper place and when Leadfoot and Topspin put their dirty fingers where it doesn't belong, I defended myself. Unfortunately, your precious tank was in the un proper place- out in the open, thus in the path of the tumbling Topspin and Leadfoot," and then in a sweet, sarcastic tone, Sega added, "If that costs you and your friends two thousand dollars out of your pocket, I am so sorry. I would pay for it, but I'm pretty sure your American government doesn't accept Cybertronian cash. Humans have no need for energon, last I've checked."

Behind of her, Sega could sense Mirage, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe fighting back the urge to laugh. Them, and Mudflap always had their joy out of watching Sega and Charlotte squabble.

Ms. Mearing obviously sensed their laughter too. "That's not funny!"

Sega gave the human an up and down look as she transformed. "It's funny watching you scream like an Insecticon," she said, which granted her exactly what she wanted: Bumblebee, Mirage, and Sideswipe losing it. And before Ms. Mearing could reply, Sega pulled off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That behavior was very uncalled for," said a voice, that was deep and mellow that cut through the breezes that were running smooth over Sega's armor.

Sega growled at the voice. She had gone for a short drive in the forest to cool herself off from her bicker with Ms. Mearing, deciding it would be best to do so to avoid taking her anger out on Adrian. She had done it before, and it hadn't been to pretty. Now Optimus had somehow managed to follow her without her knowing and now he was going to give her a lecture. Something that Sega still had an issue with when it came to Optimus. That didn't mean she still didn't feel for him as a friend. She just didn't like being lectured, even what she had done was wrong.

"She accused me," Sega growled flatly, not turning around to face the large mech. She was transformed and sitting on the soft Earth. She stood, not feeling at all comfortable any more, not when Optimus was around.

"True, but she had reason," Optimus pointed out.

"Like how I had reason that lead to a destroyed tank in the first place?" Sega shot back hotly. She transformed back into her alt form and crept down a small narrow path, in dread attempt to get away from Optimus. Surely he couldn't fit on the path.

She found herself a small grassy clearing. And then came roaring Optimus in alt form from a different path. Sega scolded. "You shouldn't consent into argument with humans," Optimus began again.

"Um, no offense, but I came over here too be alone, thank you," Sega snapped.

Of course, Optimus didn't listen. "I understand you are frustrated with Ms. Mearing. I understand. I feel the same with her as well. But she just cares for the welfare of her country and her planet."

"Really?" Sega grumbled sarcastically. "If that's the case, then every human is the same as her. They all care for their planet, in case you haven't noticed, _Prime_." Why she stressed out his name, Sega didn't know. It just came out naturally. She'd ponder why later.

"True, but she has a higher responsibility, Sega," Optimus explained.

"So do I," Sega growled. "I have more to worry about than any could imagine." She knew she only said that because she was grouchy and stubborn. Her instinct told her so. Her only worries were Adrian, and occasionally, she worried about her misty past and would wonder if she'd ever regret her actions.

Somehow, Optimus sensed this. "I understand you feel stress, Sega," he said firmly. "I understand that you feel lost and without a guide. But you must realize that you do have a guide. You have the Autobots now. And you know you can trust me. All of my comrades are more than welcome to tell me anything."

Sega's engine growled. She didn't want to talk about this, not with Optimus. Not yet anyway. If Optimus wanted to know about her past as much as Adrian did, he still had a long way to go. "I've got to go," she said. "It's nearly 3:30. Adrian will be waiting."

Optimus didn't say anything as she pulled away. Sega kept him on her radar until she could no longer keep the range at it's great length. She pulled into the school's parking lot and then came Adrian in his white shorts and blue angry birds shirt.. Adrian bounced into her back seat and she grunted at him to put his seatbelt on.

Sega chuckled to herself as she pulled away. "Hello, Adrian. How was your day?"

Adrian grinned. "It was very quick! How was yours?"

_A headache!_ "It was okay, I suppose," Sega lied. "Why was yours so quick? Did you go to sleep in class? Tsk tsk tsk, can't make proper grades like that, Adrian." She told her young dependent in a teasing voice.

"No, no, no!" Adrian laughed. "I went to the track meeting. It was really cool!...And very quick, physical wise."

Sega chuckled as she cut her human hologram off. "So, I take it you're a team member?" Sega knew her answer the second she seen the goofy grin on his face. "Oh, Adrian that's wonderful!"

Adrian looked a little nervous suddenly. Then he said, "Sega, will you be very busy next Tuesday?"

Before Sega could answer, a black police car near her crashed into her side, forcing her to rear in several circles. Adrian shouted in fear while Sega quickly gained control of her movement. She scanned the area quickly. Had that been an accident? She soon received her answer when the police car ran into her again, this time her rear. This wasn't an accident.

Sega went into full speed down the the road and quickly onto the highway, spitting out Cybertronian curses words as she did. She wanted to attack and defend not flee like a coward. But she had to get Adrian out of harm's way _first_. That was her _first_ priority.

_Get Adrian out of here, get Adrian out of here!_, her mind instantly flipped to it's "one-track" mode. This happened often, usually when it involved Adrian's welfare. _Grah! This is chaotically ridiculous! I need to contact base. This may be part of an attack!_

But before Sega could react to anything else, the police car transformed and lifted her up and tossed her over the side of the road. Anger pulsed through Sega's circuits and she quickly regained control of her movements once more. This time, no fleeing. She transformed carefully and took Adrian and hid him in a safe spot. Then she veered around to face her attacker, whom she knew was Barricade. Who else could it be? Who else had a police car as an alt?

Barricade's red optics glared in fury and hatred at her and he rose his cannon. Sega growled and shot at the white-and-black Decepticon. Barricade had a heavy duty cannon, so he didn't have enough time to fire at Sega. Thus he threw the bulky weapon down and charged at Sega. With a growl of determination, Sega lept into the air, high over Barricade's head. She landed on his shoulders and hopped down from them, striking out at Barricade's back as she did.

Barricade roared in pain as Sega's razors sliced right through his armor and into the soft metal beyond. Barricade shot her with his regular cannons. Sega managed to dodge three of the four blasts. She threw a mini razor at Barricade. The small silvery blade sliced clean into one of the cords that made up Barricade's neck.

Barricade yelped and grabbed at his neck. He staggered away from her. Sega leapt after him, her claws at the ready. "Give me your spark!" she bellowed. The words felt familiar on her tongue. In her lonesome, space days, those were her "trademark" words. She'd say that every time before crushing another Cybertronians heart. Barricade, hearing her words, dodged with a growl.

"I'm not that easy to kill, fembot!" he spat, spitting out greyish-yellow lubricants from his vocalizer. "You'll have to try harder than that!" Barricade rolled across the ground in such stealth and speed that Sega glared at him with jealousy. She had forgotten that Barricade was a Decepticon scout- one of the main reasons Bumblebee always squared himself up with him.

She heard a scream. Adrian was running desperately away from Barricade. "Come here, boy!" Barricade bellowed.

Sega charged forward, and when she was just a few arm lengths away from Barricade, she tripped somehow. With a roar, she sprang from her four limbs and dug her claws into Barricade's back, forcing the black-and-white Decepticon to fall. Adrian was right under Barricade, but it was a sheer miracle that he was under where Barricade's chest plates were- otherwise, he would have been crushed.

Anger surged through Sega's circuits at how close she was to losing her dependant. Had Adrian been at the wrong place, at the wrong time, she'd never forgive herself. Sega grabbed Barricade and flipped him away. Barricade screeched as his head collided with the asphalt nearby. Sega seized the chance to look at her friend.

"Adrian!" she hissed. She poked her friend lightly with one finger. Adrian didn't respond. "ADRIAN!" she screeched.

She heard the screeching sound of rubber against asphalt. She veered around to see a police car zooming down the road, back up to join the highway. Several other police cars charged after it. At first, Sega was confused. But then she realized that Barricade didn't flee because he wanted too. He fled because he had too, for the human authorities were arriving. Here came dozens of police cars. Sega snarled at the small humans who jumped out of the lifeless machines and pointed weapons at her, screaming for her to freeze.

Ignoring their pitiful bullets, Sega turned back to her motionless friend. She swooned, feeling overcome with despair. "Nnn-ooo..." she groaned. "I-it can't be..."  
Sega didn't realize the approaching Autobots. She didn't realize the few military trucks, which no doubt, one of them contained Ms. Mearing. Sega didn't realize none of this as she rolled Adrian onto his back and saw that his head was soaked in blood.

And the dark blue fembot roared in emotional agony...


	3. Like A Grief-Struck Mother

Sega's Promise

Chapter Three

Like A Grief-Struck Mother

_I'm never going to forgive myself..._

_I walk numbly to the station that I am needed. But despite that I appear to function just fine, I am as empty as can be. I don't even respond to slight touches. I am depressed. I don't care about nothing else. I only care about my small, fragile friend. My dependent. I can't believe I've allowed this to happen. The humans have took him away to their place that they call a hospital and won't allow me to see him, not until he is well enough. But I know he will not get well. He is dead._

_I'm never going to forgive myself..._

_The depression is getting to me. There are random moments where I seem to forget about the reason of my distress, which are very short. I am very hostile at times, even towards Optimus. I feel guilty, for taking my anger out on them, on Optimus especially. They didn't do anything to deserve it. But I can't help it. I feel lifeless yet I am still functioning. Is this how a mother feels when she loses her sparkling? If so, this is a very bad thing to feel. It is a very, very...mortal sadness. I don't think my spark will ever heal. I am so depressed, I don't argue with Mearing as much. When night falls like a blanket over all of us, I am overwhelmed. I can't take it any more. I have to find out if Adrian's okay. Or if he's dead. He's one or the other and I am going to find out tonight...And if he's the second option, I'm very liable to commit suicide..._

_...because I'm never going to forgive myself..._

The night time air ran cool against Sega's dark blue armor. She was in alt form and she ran a quick gaze over the others, who were settling down for the night. The humans had already evacuated this part of the base and now she was waiting for the Autobots to settle down. Optimus, as the usual, did exactly what Sega was doing: watching the others rather get ready for a night's recharge himself. That irritated Sega but she knew better than to complain. To do that would probably raise suspicion.

Despite that she watching her every move (which she wanted that to be was the last thing on her mind), she knew Optimus wouldn't allow her leaving the base without question. She needed to come up with a very reasonable excuse. But perhaps, if she waited for the Prime to go into recharge, she could easily slip past the guard. I'll only go tonight, Sega thought quickly. I'll return early dawn, before Optimus gets up. I may be as functional as a pile of scrap all day tomorrow, but it'll be worth it if it means seeing Adrian, no matter what condition he's in.

Sega had been a rogue for a large portion of her life and part of being a rogue was mastering stealth. How could one live in a war-torn world alone and rely strictly on strength? It was nearly impossible. Only a Prime could do that and Optimus didn't have that option.

_Option?_, Sega thought with bitter amusement. In her grief, she found several things- pitifully simple things- amusing. _Optimus? Optimistic? Is this ironic? Optimistic Optimus has no option...Ohh, I like those words together! Optimus is optimistic yet he does not have an option!...Yet he's so blasted optimistic...It irks my nerves..._

And despite that it irked her nerves, she found it hilarious. In her crazed mood-swing, she hadn't realized she was laughing out loud. Ratchet gave her a questioning look, one that she ignored. _Ratchet is a pain in the aft!_, she declared mentally. _But he's so beneficial. If not for him, my scratch would be infected. Ironic, this is. Ratchet is a pain, yet he's beneficial. And then there's little Bumblebee. He's so sweet and small and young. Yet he's a dangerous, stealthy fighter! And Sideswipe is very stealthy and messy! But in front of a new audience, he's shy! He never picks on me in front of new eyes...Interesting, it seems as though the Autobots as a whole are not what they appear to be._

Then suddenly she did something. Lost in her grief, she had literally forgotten why she was sad, and transformed. But this sudden mind-blank was short lived. She destroyed the netting she was under. She had forgotten about the large black netting above her and now she was tangled in the mess and fell back, bringing down several pipes along with her. The noise was enough to send the humans rushing back into the base, screaming that they were being invaded.

Sega, acting as though she had had too much high-grade energon, gasped and tried to scramble to her feet. "Invasion?!" she shouted. "Who? Is it the Russians? Oh, do I get to trample on them?"

"What the h$%#!" Mearing's voice cut clean into the base, which had grown silent, since both soldiers and Autobots alike realized that it was not an invasion but Sega acting like a drunken buffoon. But, Mearing's attention was not centered on Sega, but it was centered on the netting. "You just destroyed something else! Optimus! Get here! You have a lot of explaining to do! It's bad enough you can't handle those blasted Wreckers! The very least you can do is handle somebody your own size!"

"Director Mearing, please try to understand," Optimus began calmly. "Sega is cur-"

Sega glanced at Mearing. "Can I step on her?" Though it was a question, Sega's body language said it was a statement, for she already had her foot descending on top of the bleach-blond woman. With a shout, Captain Lennox shot from out of nowhere and grabbed the Director and the pair went tumbling several yards away, just in time.

Then, only then, Sega remembered the reason for her grief and the drunken grin transformed into a drunken frown. She didn't talk, but did return back to her nearly-normal state of mind. _Why...did this happen again? I look so stupid..._, Sega thought angrily, feeling embarrassment coursing throughout her cables.

Mearing shoved Lennox away and stormed angrily up to Sega, snarling at several soldiers who tried to stop her, all of them hoping that she wouldn't get herself crushed. "Sega! What the h%$# do you think you're doing! Destroy everything, never follow directions, and now you try to commit first degree manslaughter! You know d%$# well you don't even have the _earthly, green, American cash_ to pay for the damage you do around here and you are the last one who should be allowed to backtalk orders!"

Sega could not bring herself argue against that, so she kept her mouth shut. She was like that when she felt guilty. _The sooner I get out of here_, Sega thought darkly, _the better_.

Sega was about to transform until she felt a strong grip on her shoulder. She glanced back to see the pain-in-the-aft Ratchet. "Don't move," the older medic ordered. "I'm going to scan you."

Sega was on the brink of optic-lubricating at the words. Voice high in emotion, she said, "I don't _need_ scanning! I want my dependent back!"

Ratchet was totally off-guard his expression surprised at first, but then soften with firm care. "Sega, listen to me. I know you worry about Adrian. I know you care for him. But he is human and last I've checked, the only human biology you know is their basic body structure. And when I say 'basic body structure' I mean you know they have a head, two optics, ten digits on each hand, that sort of scrap. A human can fix Adrian, so you need to stay here and allow those human medics make Adrian well again." Sega tried to shrug his hand away, but Ratchet remained firm. "And don't forget that you are wounded too. You need to allow me to fix you, as I am your medic, even as is Adrian's medic."

"Whose ?" Sega asked, feeling slightly dizzy. Only then did she realize that Ratchet had smoothly distracted her long enough to eject something in her lubricant-stream. No doubt it was a Cybertronian tranquilizer, considering Sega felt a sudden, urgent need for recharge.

"She is the human medic who is watching over Adrian," Ratchet quickly explained, helping Sega stand as her body went limp. "We have been keeping in contact...She says Adrian is on his way to full recovery and he'll be allowed to come back to the base tomorrow." Ratchet ended with a smile.

Sega optics brightened at the news but before she could form a verbal response, the fembot went out into a sudden automatic recharge.


	4. Son

**Sorry I took forever on this fanfic guys. :P I've been rather busy for the past several days so haven't had much time to deal with fanfiction. Plus, I struggled with making this chapter as realistic as possible. I hope you enjoy it.**

Sega's Promise

Chapter Four

Son

_I am in a peaceful place. It is at my old home, the place I lived with Crimson after our creators were killed. But Crimson is not there...well, he isn't physically. But I sense his presence. I see Optimus in his alt form well concealed in the shadows. He doesn't say anything but I know he is watching me. But there is something else. I sense Adrian nearby...And I don't think it's part of my dream state either..._

_I am no longer ashamed to admit that I love him as though he were my son. I have made a decision that may seem very drastic._

_I am going to take Adrian in as my son officially._

"Will she be okay?" asked the small boy. His head was well bandaged in the back, considering he had 34 stitches there, and he wore a case on his left arm, which he had broken. It was a miracle he didn't break anything else.

"She will be okay, Adrian," Dr. McCollum reassured him as she walked with him up the stairs that would provide a good view of Sega's face as she was in deep recharge. Ratchet was already there, monitoring her systems.

"When will she get up?" Adrian asked, shocking himself when he found that he had successfully controlled his voice and masked his longing to cry.

"Soon, quite soon," Ratchet said.

Adrian gazed down at his friend and shuddered. He hadn't seen Sega in a long time and he was very sure she was dead when in the hospital. Now, that he was seeing that she was alive and well, he felt like crying in relief. She seemed so different...But how, Adrian knew not. Adrian frowned. He thought he knew Sega better than that. Ratchet scanned the fembot and grinned. "Here she comes," he said in a low voice.

Suddenly, Sega seemingly stirred. Her face plates made a frown, as though she were fighting for the right to return to the real world. Then suddenly her optics flickered and then they brightened. The engine within her chest area rattled slightly.

"She's sputtering," Ratchet muttered, turning to fetch something from the nearby table made specially for him.

"I beg your pardon?" Dr. McCollum said.

"What your race would call wheezing," Ratchet explained as he turned with a small pipe like object that released a thick vapor into the air. Dr. McCollum gave the vapor a suspicious look, grabbing Adrian's shoulder. Ratchet seen the reaction out of the corner of his optic. "Don't worry. This is harmless against humans." Ratchet opened Sega's spark chamber. Bright icy-blue light poured into the open, so bright, Adrian and Dr. McCollum had to shield their faces to give their eyes a chance to adjust.

Nearby, several mechs paused in their work and marveled at Sega's spark. Ratchet growled, knowing that the real Sega would have torn their optics out. "Go on! Git outta here! This ain't no slide show! That's right, Mirage! Minus the back chat!"

Ratchet turned back to his work and quickly ran the vapor over Sega's engine, which was located right under her spark. As he did, she came into full focus. Adrian stared in awe as he watched his friend sit up, her spark chamber still wide open. Ratchet stepped back, stopping the vapor, and then helping Sega sit up.

Sega gazed around, her optics going dim slightly. By then, Adrian couldn't contain himself any longer. "Sega!"

Sega's optics snapped into full beam at the familiar sound. "Adrian?" she muttered. "Is that you?"

Adrian knelt down, clinging on to the railing with his right hand as he leaned over the edge, giving his close friend a better view of him. "Yes, Sega, I'm here."

Shoving her drowsy feelings to the side, Sega forced herself to sit up. She gazed at Adrian, her usual indigo optics turning to a deep cobalt. "Adrian, I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize to me, Sega," Adrian said in a rather hushed voice. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You saved my life. Thank you."

"Adrian, that is my life's duty," Sega muttered, barely audible to be heard. "You don't know how much you matter..."

A small frown formed upon Adrian's face. "Sega, I don't matter. I'm not impor-"

"Yes, you are," Sega interrupted firmly. "You matter to me. And I'll be scrapped if I let anyone hurt you. If anything ever happened to you, I'd...I'd never forgive myself."

"And if you were killed for me, I'd devote the rest of my life in your honor," Adrian replied. His words showed that he had spent too much time around older beings rather than peers close to his own age. The boy was only nine, going on ten. "I love you, Sega... You're my mother."

Sega lowered her head so that she could stare down hard and firm at the small human. She was, Adrian and anybody else who knew Sega very well, in shock. They had been through nearly everything together. And now this. Sega never knew what it was like to love a small child, like how a mother would do. But know, that was about to change...Because she was about to love a small child.

"And you are my son," Sega muttered to the small boy.

Adrian blinked once slowly and Sega scooped him up in her hand, ignoring the protesting glance of Dr. McCollum and Ratchet, gave him a careful embrace. For Adrian was her son.


	5. Disabled Friendship

Sega's Promise

Chapter Five

Disabled Friendship

_It has been two weeks since the accident, two weeks since I threw a party for Adrian, two weeks since I secretly vowed to crush Barricade's spark the next time we met in battle. Adrian and I have became closer and...And I become a nervous-wreck. I don't know why. Ever since Adrian returned to my care, things have not quite been the same._

_We have been very busy, especially after the attack on Thompson Elementary, a school nearby Adrian's own, last Monday. All schools in the city were temporarily shut down after that and I kept Adrian within my sight at all cost. And then Prime and I gotten into an argument yesterday. It was the first time I've ever argued with him and it makes me upset because the whole time Adrian was wailing as he watched Optimus and I argue. I wanted to cry myself, because I never wanted to argue with Prime. And I wasn't really angry with him. Rather angry with myself._

_Optimus and I didn't share a casual conversation ever since. I suppose I messed up our calm-going friendship. And Adrian looks at me differently now, I think. That is rather ...spark-crushing...I'm going to mend my relationship with Optimus. I have too. Not only for my own benefit, but I don't want Adrian thinking that I'm just a childish Autobot._

Today would be the day the Wreckers gathered their courage to approach Sega, much to her luck. She had done what she always did: growl at them, charge at them, and flip them into any large object that was nearby and this time it was onto Ironhide, not a tank. Sega didn't intend for Ironhide to be pounded by the brave Leadfoot. It just so happened he was in the way. So then Ironhide and Sega had a blowout and Sega didn't back down even when he took his cannons out. In fact, Sega was rather happy when he did that because it gave her a right for her to take her own weapons out.

By the time Optimus arrived to break things up, Ironhide had said something that sent Sega into an all out violet mode. To make a long story short, she received a long lecture from Optimus, who'd also gave Ironhide a scolding.

"Well, she hit meh first!" Ironhide protested angrily.

It was Mirage, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe who sided with Sega, much to Sega's shock.

"Yeah, 'Hide, by accident," Mirage spoken up. He turned to Prime. "Sir, Sega didn't mean to start things."

Bumblebee joined in the argument before his courage deserted him. "Yeah, and no means of any disrespect, sir, but I don't see why she's the one getting chewed out when those Wreckers are getting off scott-free. They're the ones who caused the whole mess. They're the ones who decided to get brave and disrespect Sega's being."

Sideswipe turned to 'Hide. "And besides, its not like you, 'Hide. If the object that hit you is alive, you'd snap at it. Leadfoot is alive and yet you snap at Sega."

Optimus sighed. He turned to face Sega, but the fembot was nowhere to be seen.

~a few hours later after Sega went missing~

Sega threw the tree several yards to the west. Her anger sizzled within her chest. At a safe distance away, Adrian watched. The small boy had his math book in his lap was was writing quietly while he watched Sega have her temper tantrum. He stopped for a moment and watched.

His foster mother was acting very differently. He wondered what was wrong with her and why she was acting so strange. It probably had something to deal with Optimus. Adrian once again felt a surge of anger in his chest. It wasn't directed at Optimus necessarily, but rather at Optimus and Sega. He was angry with both of them, for arguing and then acting like they barely knew each other. He was angry with Sega because she was allowing these many changes to influence her behavior and angry with Optimus for not...well..being there for her. This was not how things were supposed to be.

Adrian always thought Sega would end up liking Optimus. He smiled bitterly to himself as he thought that she probably already did and just had too much pride to admit it. If that was true, Adrian wouldn't be surprised. Sega had too much pride to admit she was a lousy aim with a heavy-duty cannon.

Adrian felt his cell phone vibrating and looked at it. "Oh, god," he muttered reading the words Lennox on front screen. He flipped it open and held it to his ear. He winced as Sega released a screech and slammed several trees into the ground. How was he going to make up an excuse for that?

"What was that?" Captain Will Lennox demanded. "What are you doing? What's going on?"

Adrian thought quickly. "A meteorite shower," he said.

Lennox was silent for a long minute. "A meteorite shower," he repeated. "The next meteorite shower isn't until 20 years from now."

Adrian sucked his cheeks into his mouth, making the "i-just-at-a-sour-candy" face. "Really? Well maybe it's just space debris?"

"Adrian, if there was anything from space coming to Earth, NASA would've been all over it before it came a mile close to our atmosphere," Lennox said, his voice sounding very...unpleasant. "Are you lying to me?"

"Huh?" Adrian pretended not to hear. He threw a stick at Sega, who had stopped and shattered a boulder in half. The stick made a clang sound against Sega's thigh. The dark blue fembot turned and gave Adrian a blank stare. It was the type of stair that a lion gave a limp zebra but wasn't hungry. Adrian threw a finger up to his limps and made the meanest glare at Sega that he possibly could muster. Then he pointed angrily at the phone and mouthed the words Shut up before you get us in trouble.

Sega understood but didn't care.

"You have exactly thirty seconds to tell me where you are what's going on," Lennox said over the phone.

Adrian snatched up a piece of scratch paper and crumpled it up next to the phone speaker. "What was that, sir?"

"Hey!" Lennox shouted. "What's that sound?"

"You must be breaking up," Adrian said. "I hear it too. I'll call you back later, sir. Bye!"

"Wa-"

Adrian slapped the cell phone shut and cut it off so he wouldn't receive any more calls. He rounded on Sega.

"We're in deep trouble now."

"I'm not in trouble," Sega said, digging her long razors into the Earth's surface. "And you are my responsibility and you're with me so you're not in trouble either."

"Yeah, but Optimus could get you in trouble," Adrian pointed out.

"Oh, him," Sega muttered under her breath, remembering her vow she took earlier that day. She wanted to be friends with Optimus, but the air between them just wasn't right. "Yeah, I suppose so."

There was an awkward silence. Sega wondered if Adrian regretted mentioning Optimus. Then Adrian stood and said:

"We'd better get going. Lennox is probably mad at me and you really need to report back to Optimus. Especially if you just fought with his weapon specialist."

Sega nodded. "In speaking of Prime," she muttered. "I have to talk to him."

"What?" Adrian asked.

"Nothing," Sega said, transforming and opening her car door. "Let's go before Lennox has a heart attack."


End file.
